Best Friends For Never
by Be.A.Luvah
Summary: the boys have a best friend but Gustavo didn't want to bring her with the boys. The boys never contact her again and year later she comes to LA and is signed to Rocque Records as a solo artist and she hates the boys.
1. oc

**Name:** Rosalinda Alexandra Santiago

**Nicknames:** Rosie, Alex (only by Carlos)

**Age:** 16

**Family**:

Mom- Lorena Santiago

Dad- Luis Santiago

Brother- Derek Santiago (19 years old)

Brother-Marco Santiago (19 years old)

(Derek and Marco are twins but Derek is older)

**Favorite:**

Color-blue

Animal- monkeys and dinosaurs

**Appearance: **Dark long curly raven hair with side bangs (to the left), chocolate brown eyes, about 5 feet 4 inches (shortest of the group), has a hour glass figure (but usually covers it up with huge hockey jerseys).

**Celebrity look alike: **Lulu Antariksa 

**BTR Guy:** Carlos

**Likes: **stunts, dancing, singing, her beanies, hockey, and hockey jerseys

**Dislikes:** pink, dresses, girly clothes


	2. prologue

**A/N: ok this is the new story I will be working on. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. If I did Carlos would not be single. He is just so adorable. Also I do not onw the title I am just borrowing it **

**Rosie POV**

Hi im Rosalinda Alexandra Santiago. I am the ex best friend of the new hot talented boy band. I have five words for you I HATE BIG TIME RUSH. I know what your thinking how can you hate those four hot teen boys. Well I will tell you. About one year ago I was on my way to hockey practice were I was going to meet the boys. Well they never showed up. I find out were they were at three months after that when the boys perform one of their songs on MTV.

Anyways I don't even care anymore because I just got signed to be a solo artist by Rocque Records. Yeah that right be jealous I got signed by The Gustavo Rocque. As I board the plane only one thing crosses my mind for the first time… only my two older brothers are coming with me and I gonna miss my family and my three best friends, Kaylee, Jasmine, and Isobel. How am I going to survive L.A.?

**A/N: i know it is short but it is just the prologue**


	3. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own big time rush. If I did carlos would not be single. He is just so adorable.**

ROSIE POV:

*in LAX*

As I get off the plane my two older brothers Marco and Derek follow closely behind me. I have my ipod on listening to music as Derek takes out one of my earbuds.

"rose" Derek says. Der(pronounced: dare) and Marc(pronounced: Mark) are the only ones that call my rose.

"yeah" I say.

"when are you supposed to meet Mr. Rocque?"

"um… noon. Why"

"cuz its 11:10"

"damn we better hurry up and get to the palmwoods to leave our stuff then go to Rocque Records" Marco says

"kay lets go" I say

*at the palmwoods*

CARLOS POV

"why cant there be a nice normal nice girl at the palmwoods" I say

"who is still really hot" James(shocker there) said

"from…Minnesota" said Logan

Kendall isn't even paying attention to us because he is staring at Jo again. And that's when we hear mr. bitters say.

"well its not Minnesota but im sure you will enjoy your stay here… let me show you to your apartment.

When he moves out of the way we all see a girl with dark raven hair with side bangs and is wearing a wild jersey with skinny jeans. Man can this girl get any better.

ROSIE POV

*at the palmwoods*

as Mr. bitters is showing me and der and marc around I see the four boys that ruined my life a year ago.

**A/N**

**Sorry I took so long to update so don't kill me im back don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update but now im on summer holidays and will be uploading as much as I can. Thank you to Star197 and MikaG-L so lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. If I did Carlos would not be single. He is just so adorable. Also I do not own the title I am just borrowing it from 1DirectonIsMyHusbandsBitches**

Rosie POV

**Recap from last chapter:**

*at the palmwoods*

as Mr. bitters is showing me and der and marc around I see the four boys that ruined my life a year ago.

**Present:**

"Rose come on we have to get to the apartment" I hear Der call out to me.

"im going" I say as I get out of my shocked state.

I run out of the pool area as fast as I could

**3 hours later**

I finally finish unpacking all of my clothes in my room. The apartment is pretty big and all we have to do is paint the livingroom and bathroom so the color can actually be presentable. My room is my two favorite colors blue and grey.

"Rose me and Der are going grocery shopping" I hear Marc yell.

"ok" I say back.

"Ring…Ring…Ring" I hear coming from my computer. Im getting a skype invite from…NGarcia_13 Oh my gods (**A/N: yes I read Percy Jackson sue me I have picked up saying oh my gods) **its Nicole. (** Nicole is carlos little sister she is also Katie knight's best friend.) **Before I answer I put the video up on my tv yup I have a really cool tv.

"hey Alex" I hear Nicole say. Only her and Carlos have ever called me that.

"hey nikki" I say back

"how's Hollywood"

"good how's freezing Minnesota"

"not so cold considering its only September"

"it can still be cold and guess who's birthday is tomorrow"

"Katie?"

"no me nikki"

" I know I was just teasing you"

"ok its like 2 and I have to go to the studio Gustavo wanted me there a while ago but Kelly his assistant told me to unpack first"

"ok ok boo-bye Alex"

"bye nikki"

**At the studio**

"ok so on the left is the dance studio and down the hall and to the right is the recording studio" Kelly says finishing the tour of Rocque Records.

"ok thanks Kelly I don't want to get lost around here right"

"well the band that you will be working alongside is in the recording studio if you want to meet them. But I kinda have to warn you they might think of you as a threat so they might be a little mean at first but they are really nice."

"its ok I grew up with two very mean older brothers lets go I want to meet them"

When we get to the recording studio I only hear voices five I think.

"Gustavo why does someone else have to sing here" I hear voice 1 say

"Because dog you aren't making enough money on your own and this singer has a very powerful voice and I cant let hawk get to her first" voice 2 yells

"but why we could make more if-" voice 3 says before being cut off

"just stop Logie my head is already hurting" voice 4 says

"when do we meet him" says voice 5

" I already told you when Kelly gets here and it's a _**GIRL**_ dogs and she is off limits" voice 2 yells again.

What is up with all the yelling

"those are just the guys or 'the dogs' as Gustavo calls them Kelly says to me.

"oh ok" wow such a genius response I think sarcastically

"lets go in"

"ok"

When Kelly opens the door I see a shory chubby man- Gustavo of course. And I also see Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia.

'ok I cant let them know they hurt me me just…..pretend you dint know them' I think to myself.

"hey im Rosalinda Santiago but you can call me anything besides Rose."

"hey im Kendall and you can call me anything"

"im James Diamond and you can call me anytime" I have to resist an eye roll. Defiantly the same old James.

"im Logan and you can call me anything except Logie"

"Carlos and you can call me Carlos, Alex"

"my name is Rosie not Alex"

"you don't remember me"

"should i?'

"im your best friend"

"actually my best friends are _**girls**_"

"but…but…but"

"im sorry but you have the worng person"

"are you sure" Carlos says a little hopeful.

"yes I am 100% positive that I have never seen you in my entire life."

"ok im sorry"

"its fine I hope you find your friend"

I felt soo bad carlos looked like a kicked puppy. This is going to be so hard.

**A/N: soo what did you think don't forget to review it doesn't matter if the review is mean just try to tell me how to make the story better. Also since I am on summer holidays I am going to try and update at least 2 times a week. And don't worry I am writing the next chapter now soo it should be up by the weekend.**

**BOO-BYE **

**PS. Don't forget to review**

**PPS. imma start 2 call my fans… you guys help k cuz I am stuck **


End file.
